La confrérie du griffon doré
by geobabault
Summary: 6 ème année à poudlard, nouveaux pouvoirs, Harry prend les choses en main et mène une guerre (le rythme de parution diminue, mais comme on dit, lentement mais surement!)
1. Sacré surprise au pays des songes

Laissez moi à tout prix des reviews, c'est ma première fic et j'ai bcp de mal

* * *

**_La confrérie du griffon dor_**

La fin du mois de juillet se passait paisiblement à privet drive. Il faisait nuit, et il régnait une odeur caractéristique de terre mouillée. On entendait les criquets qui se frottaient les ailes, Le léger frissonnement d'une brise de soirée, et si l'on s'approche d'une fenêtre du numéro 4, on pouvait entendre les gémissements d'un jeune adolescent de 15, bientôt 16 ans. Son sommeil était très agité, il semblait faire un cauchemar.

-SIRIUS !

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller en un sursaut. Il était en sueur, Son cœur battait à un rythme effrayant. La cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front et qui faisait de lui un être si hors du commun lui faisait ressentir une intense douleur.

Harry regarda sa montre pendant plusieurs secondes afin de voir l'heure : 23H50. Il avait revécu une fois de plus la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, à la fin de l'année scolaire, à la suite d'un guet-apens orchestré par Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Cet immonde sorcier est la source de tous ses malheurs : L'assassinat de ses parents quand il avait un an, qui provoqua la pseudo-mort du sorcier, lui laissant une cicatrice, grâce à laquelle les gens lui faisaient toujours des signes, ou bien le remarquaient, précisément quand il voulait passer pour un inconnu, c'est à dire tout le temps. A chaque fin d'année scolaire, sauf pour la troisième, il avait du affronter le mage noir, il l'avait vaincu les deux premières fois, mais les deux dernières, Harry s'était échappé de justesse, en laissant des cadavres derrière lui, ce qui provoquait toujours des cauchemars intenses.

L'été chez les dursley s'est grandement amélioré par rapport aux autres années, et cela pour 3 raisons : La première est que son oncle et tante croient toujours que son parrain, Sirius Black, est en vie, et Harry n'ayant pas parlé de sa mort, ils le craignent toujours. La seconde est que les intimidations de Maugrey Fol œil à la gare de King cross, à la fin de l'année scolaire, ont parfaitement fonctionné, et Harry doit écrire à l'ordre tous les trois jours afin de signaler qu'il est toujours en vie. Et enfin la troisième est que Harry étant un sorcier de second cycle, ayant terminé sa cinquième année et passé ses BUSE, il a désormais le droit de faire usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par des moldus ne connaissant pas la magie.

Le souvenir de sa première utilisation légale de la magie chez les dursley laissait une expression de satisfaction sur son visage. Le matin, Harry était descendu des escaliers baguette à la main. Personne ne faisant attention à lui d'ordinaire, il n'y eut pas de réaction immédiate. Mais lorsque son oncle lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna d'apporter le plat de bacon, on put entendre clairement dans la maison « accio bacon ». Le plat de bacon arriva devant le nez de son oncle « comme par magie ». lorsqu'il releva la tête de son journal, vit la baguette de son neveu sortie, mais le pire, un sourire sur son visage, comme l'avait prévu Harry, sa réaction fut immédiate :

-Range ça tout de suite ! fit Vernon, tandis que pétunia fermait précipitamment les rideaux.

-tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de...de..ca !

Son expression ahurie laissa place à une intense satisfaction :

Les fous vont te renvoyer de ton école de malades ! Il éclata d'un rire gras

Je ne pense, pas mon oncle, maintenant, j'ai passé mes examens de magie ! J'ai donc le droit de servir de la magie.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, satisfait. Maintenant, ces êtres qu'il détestait tant allaient le craindre, autant qu'ils avaient craint la mère de Harry. Harry n'avait cessé de pleurer la mort de Sirius, mais maintenant, une détermination nouvelle, une force, l'avait submergé est envahi à la fois. Cependant, la peine de la perte de Sirius était toujours présente, et il était rare que pendant ses rêves, il ne rêve pas de Sirius. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et commença à s'assoupir. C'est alors qu'une chouette qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant vint frapper au carreau de sa chambre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la chouette. Il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle venait de lupin ! Lupin était la dernière trace vivante que ses parents avaient existés, c'était en quelque sorte sa seule famille, à présent. Bien que les Weasley prennent soin de lui, ce n'était pas pareil. La lettre de lupin était assez longue :

_Harry,_

Je me doute, que tu te sens coupable de la mort de Sirius, mais le fait de t'appesantir sur de sombre pensées ne te mènera à rien. Voldemort cherche à te détruire, et, en t'appesantissant sur son sort, ou plutôt que sur celui de Sirius, Voldemort gagne ! Que dirait des parents, qui sont morts pour toi, s'il te voyait baisser les bras ainsi ? Et Sirius, lui ne supportait pas d'être enfermé sans se battre, que dirait-il, lui ? Je crois que j'en ai une idée assez précise : ils seraient déçus. Déçus de voir que la personne en qui ils avaient confiance abandonnait avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Harry, tu dois te battre ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour Sirius ni pour tes parents, fais-le pour moi, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour les Weasley, pour Hagrid, pour tout le monde de la magie, qui t'a certes maltraité, mais qui est tellement magnifique ! Notre ami commun, Sévérus Rogue, m'a raconté un de tes souvenirs qu'il avait vu lors de tes leçons d'occlumancie. Il me disait que, dans le cimetière, quand Voldemort avait presque gagné, tu t'étais dit que le dernier des Potter mourait debout, fier, droit et noble, comme ton père, tu tomberais au combat. Qu'y a-t-il de différent par rapport à aujourd'hui ?

Je crois en toi, Harry, ne me déçoit pas !

Harry reposa la lettre sur le lit, il était secoué par les paroles de lupin, ou plutôt ses mots. La force et la détermination qu'il avait ressentie au début des vacances étaient maintenant beaucoup plus grande, il se sentait près à se battre, les choses avaient changé, il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il était auparavant, maintenant il se sentait fort, déterminé, puissant.

C'est ainsi que Harry se coucha, en se sentant fort. Bizarrement, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Mais aussitôt il se retrouva dans un rêve qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il était dans une salle immense, quatre statues de Lions supportaient le dôme qui s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, un peu comme la grande salle commune de Poudlard. Les quatre murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries rouges et or, dans cette salle, Harry ressentait toute cette force ce courage, qu'il avait ressenti avant de se coucher. Sur une table, se trouvait une épée que Harry connaissait bien : c'était en effet l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Se sentant pris d'une audace soudaine, Harry saisit l'épée. À ce moment, le champ du Phœnix retentit dans la pièce. Harry relâcha aussitôt l'épée : elle tournait à présent sur elle-même, entourée de flammes rouges et or. Il crut un moment que son cœur avait manqué un battement. En effet, devant lui se tenait un sorcier blond qui portait une cape rouge et or. Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il savait en son for intérieur que ce sorcier était Godric Gryffondor. Il avait une allure majestueuse, une aura de puissance tout simplement indéfinissable l'entourait. Harry était pétrifié : devant lui, se tenait, apparemment en chair et en os, le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! Le sorcier observa Harry un moment, il semblait le sonder. Il avait le même regard, tout aussi pénétrant et malicieux que celui de Dumbledore. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Harry, le sorcier si majestueux fit un sourire réconfortant à Harry. Alors, sans un mot, il invita Harry à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'homme, après s'être assis à son tour, se décida enfin à parler :

-- bonjour, jeune Harry Potter. Comme je m'en doute, tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser. Néanmoins, je vais parler pendant un assez long moment, et je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

L'attention de Harry était tout simplement à son comble. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentif, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait en phase de soi le mage le plus puissant qui ait existé.

tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que tu es mon héritier.

C'était comme si Harry était tombé de plusieurs étages, cette nouvelle était tellement évidente, et en même temps tellement folle ! Ainsi, tout s'expliquait : les étincelles rouges et or sortant de sa baguette, le fait qu'il ait pu retirer l'épée de Gryffondor du Choipeaux magique, mais surtout, Harry, maintenant comprenait la prophétie, maintenant il en connaissait la raison, il savait que s'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, héritier de Serpentard, c'était grâce à cet héritage, celui de Gryffondor. Il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard, estimant qu'il apprendrait énormément sur lui en cet instant.

-- je sais que cela doit te faire un choc, mais je sais que tu résistant.

Il observa encore longuement Harry, qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

-- tout d'abord, il faut que connaissent les origines de cet héritage. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, ce n'était pas ton père, mais ta mère, qui possédait cet héritage. Tu remarqueras que la seule chose visible que tu as héritée de ta mère sont tes yeux.

Harry remarqua à cet instant que le sorcier, lui aussi, avait des yeux vert émeraude.

-- cette caractéristique, distingue tous mes héritiers. Mais tu n'as pas hérité seulement de cela. Le fait de m'avoir comme ancêtre implique des droits et des devoirs : pour les droits, tu as sûrement remarqué que tu pouvais te servir de mon épée, mais ce n'est pas tout. Avec cette épée, tu peux faire bien plus de choses qu'avec une épée ordinaire. En effet, avec elle, tu peux blesser des fantômes : le fait que cette épée ait disparu et qu'elle a réapparu depuis peu indique qu'avant, elle se trouvait là où sont les morts. En effet, j'ai jeté un sort à cette épée pour qu'elle me suive partout où je vais. Et quand je suis mort, elle m'a suivi. Mais le fait d'être un de mes héritiers a d'autres avantages : au lieu de te transformer en un seul animal non magique, tu pourras te transformer aussi en un griffon doré. On a souvent crut que l'emblème de ma maison était un lion, mais en fait c'était un griffon doré. Cet animal magique à des capacités et des pouvoirs surprenants. Ainsi, lorsque tu es transformé en griffon doré, tu as la capacité de voir les auras et les ondes magiques circulent autour de toi. Ah oui, une dernière chose, en tant qu' héritier d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, tu as le pouvoir de te faire obéir du château. Je m'explique : le château de Poudlard, qui est, je crois, ma plus belle oeuvre, à une âme. En effet, j'ai fait le don d'un cerveau au Choipeaux magique, et nous, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, avons fait le don d'un peu de nous-mêmes au château. Tu pourras donc créer des salles, des passages secrets, les armures et les tableaux t'obéiront. tu ne dois surtout pas abuser de ce pouvoir. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le lion qui se trouve sur la poutre de la cheminée de ta salle commune. Je l'ai créé à partir d'un sortilège très puissant. C'est en quelque sorte un ami, un assistant, ou tout ce que tu voudras. Il te sera très utile, il répondra à tes questions, pourra t'aider dans de nombreuses circonstances. Bien sûr, tu bénéficieras aussi de ma puissance, de mes connaissances, de mon savoir-faire, de ma technique, et pour finir de mon courage, bien que je pense que tu n'en ais pas besoin. J'ai vu beaucoup de moment-clé de ta vie, je sais que tu as déjà très fort. Cependant, tu auras besoin d'entraînement, de pratique. C'est pourquoi je viendrais souvent dans tes rêves. Ils s'seront l'occasion de t'entraîner. Le temps que tu passera dans tes rêves s'écoule beaucoup plus lentement que dans la réalité, car ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve. Durant ces rêves, je vais t'enseigner la stratégie, les différents sorts, comment développer de puissance, et aussi devenir un animagus. À l'issue de ces rêves, tu seras reposé, mais tout le savoir, connaissances, la puissance que tu auras accumulée durant ces rêves seront utilisables dans la réalité. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop ennuyeux, je n'aime pas trop les grands discours, j'essaie de paraître sérieux, mais c'est difficile, j'ai toujours l'esprit farceur. Je vais te laisser me poser les questions que tu désires, j'ai tout mon temps.

Harry aurait bien aimé poser une question, mais il avait tant qu'il ne savait pas laquelle poser. Finalement, il se décida à poser la première :

-- si ma mère était votre héritière, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas combattu Voldemort ?

-- les combats d'héritiers sont extrêmement rares et violents, en effet, à l'origine, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient unis et ami. Les sorts qui auraient été lancés auraient été d'une puissance tellement grande qu'elle t'aurait sûrement tué. Ton père étant mort, elle ne voulait pas te perdre, c'était déjà suffisamment dur pour elle. De plus, elle savait que si tu restais en vie, il y aurait encore une chance de vaincre Voldemort. Elle a donc décidé de se sacrifier, la dernière chose qu'elle fit a été de te protéger. Elle assurait ainsi sa descendance, mais aussi une chance supplémentaire de sauver le monde des sorciers.

Cet homme apparaissait à Harry comme calme, réfléchit. Sa voix était apaisante, et Harry comprenait tout de suite ses paroles.

Godric, voyant que le sujet était douloureux pour Harry, décida de changer de sujets :

-- mais aujourd'hui, pour être digne d'eux, il faut que tu accomplisses la prophétie. Nous allons donc, si tu le veux bien, commencer l'entraînement dès maintenant.

Ce faisant, il se leva, et sorti sa baguette magique.

-- nous allons tout abord voir les sortilèges que tu connais. Lève-toi et attaque-moi de toutes les façons qui sont en ta connaissance.

Harry, malgré le fait qu'il était secoué, se leva, bien décidé à montrer à cet homme, qui était son ancêtre, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien :

-- Expelliarmus!

Le sort parti vers Godric, qui ne réagit pas. Il prit le sort de plein fouet, mais rien ne se produisit. Godric eut un sourire bienveillant :

-- il existe un moyen de résister aux sorts de faible puissance, nous ne perdrons donc pas de temps à ce que tu me montres ces sorts. Tu peux tout de suite essayer les sorts plus puissants, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu utilises les impardonnables.

Harry prit presque cela pour un ordre, si bien qu'il lança l'AVADA KEDAVRA.

Cette fois-ci, Godric réagit. Il dit une formule, et un rayon rouge et or surgit de sa baguette. Le rayon vert de Harry fut annihilé. Godric eut un sourire, puis s'approcha de Harry.

-- je vois que tu es assez puissant pour lancer ce sort, bien que je puisse pas voir ton aura, car je ne suis pas sous forme de griffon doré, je devine que ta puissance est importante. Nous allons le vérifier. Lance donc le patronus.

Harry se concentra sur un souvenir heureux, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le renvoi d'ombrage. La joie montait en lui, il s'écria :

-- Spero patronum !

Ce fut comme d'habitude un magnifique cerf qui sorti de sa baguette, mais Harry fut rempli d'une joie encore plus grande quand il vit qu'il y avait non pas un, mais deux patronus ! Le second patronus était un magnifique griffon doré, il avait une élégance naturelle, et toujours ce sentiment de puissance et de majestuosité. Les deux patronus gambadèrent un moment, et Harry eût juré qu'il avait vu le cerf faire la cour au griffon doré. Dans un nuage argenté, ils disparurent.

Gryffondor s'exclama :

-- ça alors ! Tu es presque aussi puissant que moi. Le fait de faire apparaître deux patronus, indique non seulement ta puissance, mais cela prouve aussi que tu as une confiance absolue en ton père comme ta mère. En effet, comme ta mère était héritière, sa forme d'animagus était elle aussi un griffon doré.

Harry avait chaud au cœur. C'est à la première fois qu'il voyait la forme d'animagus de sa mère. Elle était si majestueuse, puissante, douce. Il s'imaginait gambadant avec eux dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était une une des plus belles pensées qu'il ait jamais eue. Godric le laissa un instant à ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres, puis repris :

* * *

Please reviews


	2. Encore de l'ennui

Pour répondre à Potter 68, je ne sais pas comment tu peux écrire de reviews sans t'enregistrer. Cependant, je peux assurer que je n'ai touché à aucune option concernant les Review. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta Review

Lady jédusor : je te remercie, comme tu n'as pas posé de questions, je n'ai pas de réponse, sauf peut-être... La suite de l'histoire se situe trois lignes plus bas.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

-- je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te laisser revenir à la réalité : pour cela, il te faut te concentrer sur ton corps, car ici, c'est plutôt ton âme qui est présente.

Harry ne voulait pas quitter cette personne, il se sentait si proche d'elle, de sa personne émanait une puissance qui n'effrayait pas Harry, au contraire, elle le réconfortait. C'était son ancêtre, et bien que ce fut un sorcier, Harry le considérait plus comme un grand-père.

-- je suis vraiment obligé de partir ?

-- oui Harry, ces rêves te prennent beaucoup d'énergie, et bien que tu sois déjà très puissant pour ton age, je pense que tes réserves commencent à être vides. Il est donc urgent que tu reviennes à la réalité.

Harry se résigna. Il commença donc à se concentrer, a essayé de sentir ses bras, ses jambes, se concentrant sur l'air qui l'entourait. Il se sentit alors glisser, et ferma les yeux. Soudain, il fut pris d'une sensation de vitesse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il allait rentrer dans une personne qui était allongée dans un lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Mais quand il rentra dans ce corps, il se réveilla. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était dans la même position que la personne qu'il avait failli bousculer. Il se dit alors que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il sentait néanmoins que sa puissance magique en avait pris un coup. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit qu'il affichait 0h01. Cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi seulement dix minutes. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Godric. C'était vrai que le temps passait moins vite en rêve. Il allait se perdre dans ses multiples réflexions quand il entendit un grattement à la fenêtre. Il vit alors plusieurs chouettes et hiboux. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Les chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit la première chouette qui venait. C'était en fait coq, le hibou de Ron. Il eut du mal à décrocher la lettre, tellement le hibou était enthousiaste. Une fois qu'il eut réussit cet exploit, il commença à lire la lettre de Ron :

_salut Harry,_

_Au Terrier, c'est la folie ! Percy s'est réconcilié avec nous, il nous a fait des excuses à tous, et il a annoncé qu'il avait démissionné auprès de Fudge car il n'était plus d'accord avec lui, maintenant que tu sais qui est revenu. Les jumeaux font des tas d'expériences dans leur chambre, et il n'est plus rare d'entendre l'explosion d'une de leur blagues. Je crois que maman a enfin accepté leur idée de monter ce magasin, ils sont très pris par leur travail et reviennent de plus en plus rarement à la maison. Maman est très heureuse, car papa a eu une augmentation, mais elle était en colère quand il a refusé une promotion. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, elle a tenu à t'écrire un petit mot. J'espère que ton cadeau de plaira._

_Ne remue pas trop de sombre pensées, tu pourras peut-être venir avec nous tu sais où vers la fin des vacances, mais Dumbledore refuse que ce soit avant._

_Ton ami de toujours,_

_Ron._

Cette lettre faisait chaud au cœur de Harry. Au moins, eux, n'étaient pas touchés par la guerre, et Harry ne se sentait pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Au terrier, la vie continuait.

Harry trouva le cadeau de Ron : c'était un éclair de feu miniature ! Le balai volait partout dans la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry avait du mal à imaginer que quand il jouait au Quidditch, il volait si vite.

En dessous de la lettre de Ron, il y avait un petit mot de Ginny :

_Salut Harry,_

_Je me doute à quel point tu dois t'ennuyer chez ton oncle, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il faudra donc que tu patientes. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de t'aider, mais Dumbledore a renforcé toutes les protections autour de chez toi. Je réfléchissais cet été, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas remercié pour que tu as fait pour moi en seconde année. Je te remercie donc beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne. Pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je t'offre ce pendentif pour que tu n'oublies pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, et que tu te rendes compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien._

_Cela ne servirait à rien que je te plaigne, mais je pense à toi._

_Ta Ginny qui a une dette envers toi._

Bizarrement, après avoir lu cette lettre, le sentiment d'injustice que Harry ressentait s'évanouit peu à peu, pour laisser place à une sensation de légèreté. Harry, bien qu'il ne se rende pas compte, était très heureux que Ginny ait pensé à lui. C'est donc avec du baume au cœur que Harry regarda ce que lui avait offert Ginny :

C'était un magnifique pendentif en argent qui représentait un éclair, cet éclair ressemblait bizarrement à la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. La chaîne, en argent, elle aussi, était faite de petits maillons très fins. Harry l'examina de plus près et pu voir, au dos de l'éclair, une inscription :

_Harry, merci, je n'oublierai pas._

_G. W._

Harry était rempli d'une joie sans borne. Ce cadeau lui faisait extrêmement chaud au cœur, et il sentait près de son estomac une vague de chaleur, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Après être resté immobile durant plusieurs minutes, un sourire béat accroché au visage, il contempla le pendentif une dernière fois, puis le mis autour de son coup. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait encore d'autres lettres à ouvrir. Il entreprit alors de décrocher toutes les lettres, afin que les hiboux puissent s'en aller, puis de les lire une par une. La seconde lettre qu'il ouvrit était celle de Hagrid :

_Salut Harry, passe de bonnes vacances et prévient moi si ton oncle est trop insupportable._

_Hagrid._

La lettre était accompagnée de ces habituels gâteaux immangeables que Hagrid aimait tant lui faire. Il y avait aussi un livre, sûrement celui de S. A. C. M.. Harry fut soulagé de voir que cette fois-ci, le livre ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer. Il prit la troisième lettre. Celle-ci venait de Hermione :

_cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et surtout que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Cette année nous ne sommes pas partis en vacances, car la menace que Voldemort représente sur ma famille est trop grande, et Dumbledore veut que je ne prenne aucun risque ! Je commence donc à imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand on est enfermée durant toutes les vacances. Mais encore, comparé à toi, j'ai la chance. J'ai le droit d'étudier la magie, d'en faire, et mes parents ne me haïssent pas. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, c'est quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé chez moi. Il s'agit d'un cristal de roche, ce cristal a le pouvoir d'éclairer les endroits sombre. C'est à peu près comme lampe torche, sauf que ça marche à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller tu sais où, je pourrais donc plus t'écrire._

_En espérant que tu passes de bonnes vacances,_

_Hermione._

« En espérant que tu passes de bonnes vacances » se répéta Harry. De bonnes vacances ! Ah ça oui il en passe, de bonnes vacances. Il est enfermé dans une famille qui le déteste presque autant que Voldemort, il ne peut pas se servir de la magie, bien qu'il avait l'autorisation, il passe son temps à gamberger et à ne rien faire. Alors que dehors, la guerre a commencé ! Il y a des gens qui se battent, qui meurent. Et Harry est le seul qui puisse mettre fin à tout ça. Mais à part ça, il doit rester, inactif, chez lui, et il est censé passé de bonnes vacances ! La seule chose qui l'aide à surmonter tout ça est de savoir qu'il s'entraînera dur avec Godric, et que bientôt il pourra mettre fin à ce massacre.

Après s'être calmé, Harry ouvrit les autres lettres. Il y en avait une de Tonks, qui essayait de le réconforter, une autre de Maugrey, et une de Dumbledore. Dans ces trois lettres, le contenu se résumait à ça :

_Ne culpabilise pas, Sirius n'est pas mort par ta faute, ne bouge pas la maison, vide ton esprit le soir, et ne commet pas d'imprudence._

Harry en n'avait plus qu'assez de leurs conseils, il en a fait marre qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Plutôt que d'utiliser des recrues pour le surveiller, il pourrait aller au siège de l'ordre, il serait mieux protégé, il s'ennuierait moins, et il serait avec ses amis. Mais ce dont Harry avait plus qu'assez, c'était là surprotection de Dumbledore à son égard. Il savait se défendre ! À cause de cette protection, il étouffait littéralement, il se sentait emprisonné. Un peu comme Sirius. Cette pensée lui fit revenir les larmes aux yeux. Pendant qu'il pleurait, il vit deux dernières lettres sur son lit. La première portait le sceau de Poudlard, quant à la seconde, il reconnaissait l'écriture mais ne savait pas de qui elle venait. Il ouvrit tout d'abord la lettre au sceau de Poudlard :

_cher Monsieur Potter,_

c'était la lettre qui l'informait du jour de la rentrée, des livres à prendre, etc.

Mais il y avait une deuxième lettre jointe. Harry commença à l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta dès qu'il vit le titre de la lettre :

_**Résultats des épreuves de brevets universels de sorcellerie élémentaire.**_

_**Métamorphose :**_

_-- théorie : effort exceptionnel_

_-- pratique : optimal._

_**Histoire de la magie :**_

_-- théorie : piètre_

_**Soins aux créatures magiques :**_

_-- théorie : acceptable_

_-- pratique : acceptable._

_**Potions :**_

_-- théorie : optimal_

_-- pratique : optimal._

_**Divination :**_

_-- théorie : piètre_

_-- pratique : désolant._

_**Défense contre les forces du mal :**_

_-- théorie : optimal_

_-- pratique : optimal._

_Le jury décerne par ailleurs à Harry Potter son ASPIC de défense contre les forces du mal à la vue de son excellent niveau._

_**Botanique :**_

_-- théorie : effort exceptionnel._

_-- pratique : acceptable._

_**Astrologie :**_

_-- théorie : acceptable._

_-- pratique : piètre._

_Vous avez manifesté, en début d'année, le souhait de devenir auror. Au vu de vos résultats, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que cette carrière est envisageable. En revanche, vous n'assisterez plus au cours de divination et d'histoire de la magie. En ce qui concerne l'astrologie, vu que l'épreuve pratique a été perturbée par des éléments extérieurs, vous avez le droit de repasser votre BUSE pratique d'astrologie, si vous décidez de ne pas la retenter, ce résultat sera compté comme définitif, et par conséquent vous ne pourrez plus étudier l'astrologie. Vous rentrez en sixième année, et de nouvelles options vous sont proposées. Il s'agit de :._

_-- Occlumancie._

_-- rituels,_

_-- soins aux êtres humain._

_Vous pouvez choisir autant d'options que vous le désirez, avec un minimum de 1 toutefois. Évaluez bien votre capacité de travail, certains élèves se sont retrouvés débordés en troisième année..._

_En espérant vous revoir en début d'année,_

_Pr Mac gonnagal._

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu optimal en potions ! Il pourrait donc devenir auror. De plus, il avait déjà son aspic en défense contre les forces du mal. Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait Hermione quand elle verrait ça. Quant à la tête de Rogue, il l'imaginait bi...

--**_ Rogue._**

C'était en partie à cause de lui de Sirius était mort, à cause de cet être sale, répugnant et qui avait déjà été mangemort. Cette année, les rôles seront inversés : ce sera Rogue la proie et Harry le chasseur. Cette année, c'est décidé, Rogue allait souffrir... Oui, il allait souffrir, mais il ne sera pas le seul : cette petite peste blonde de Malfoy aller lui aussi en baver. Harry de se laisserait plus faire, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui se tait et qui laisse faire. Cette année, il allait agir.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plu, mais une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : je pars quinze jours en vacances, faire du planeur. Donc, il n'y aura pas de chapitre durant quinze jours, mais normalement, je devrais avoir de l'inspiration en revenant. C'est vrai qu'après il y a le début des cours, mais je pense quand même pouvoir sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine. Vous avez toujours le droit, sinon le devoir, d'utiliser le petit bouton en bas à droite.

Bonne fin de vacances.


	3. Fleuve de magie

**_Chapitre 3: fleuve de magie_**

* * *

Harry était toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées, quand il vit la dernière lettre. Il connaissait l'écriture, mais ne savait pas de qui elle venait. Il prit donc la lettre et l'ouvrit, c'était une lettre de Neville. S'il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle Harry ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir de lettre, c'était bien Neville :

_salut Harry,_

_Tes vacances doivent être terribles. Enfermé deux mois avec des moldus complètement idiots ? Il faudrait être fou ! Si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est pour te remercier. Te remercier, car grâce à toi, aujourd'hui, je me sens plus fort, et j'ai confiance en moi. Même si j'ai souffert, dans le département des mystères, pendant l'AD, aujourd'hui je me battrais, je deviendrais auror comme mon père et ma mère._

_Encore une fois, Harry, merci._

_Neville._

Harry était très surpris par cette lettre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère ait cet effet la sur Neville. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que Neville prenne peur et devienne encore plus simplet. Harry se dit qu'il avait maintenant un autre ami de grande confiance, il était très heureux de cela. Le sentiment d'avoir aidé Neville à grandir le faisait se sentir moins inutile, bien qu'avec la prophétie il ne le soit pas. En repensant la prophétie, Harry se dit que Neville aurait très bien pu être ce garçon. En effet, Harry a certes été marqué physiquement, mais il a grandi en sachant que ses parents étaient morts, et n'ayant pas grandi avec eux, il n'a jamais eu l'amour de ses parents, il ne pouvait donc pas le regretter. Neville, en revanche, a grandi en sachant que ses parents étaient fous, torturés par une mangemorte. Il allait les voir souvent, et ses parents, bien que fous, lui témoignaient néanmoins de la tendresse. Neville aussi était marqué, mais pas de la même façon.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa puissance magique était revenue à son maximum.

-- eh bien mon garçon, tu sembles très motivé ! Cela fait à peine une demi-heure que je t'ai quitté, et déjà tu reviens.

Harry était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais fait le choix de revenir ici, et il était encore plus étonné que Gryffondor. Il était revenu dans la salle du lion, et de nouveau, il ressenti cette chaleur, cette force, ce courage qui lui devenaient maintenant familiers.

-mais je n'ai jamais souhaité venir ici, enfin... en cet instant. Je me suis endormi, je suis revenu ici directement.

-c'est très impressionnant, car tu reviens ici à chaque fois que ton énergie magique s'est rechargée. Cela veut dire que tu as une faculté de récupération assez élevée pour ton âge. Ceci peut être très utile, surtout pendant les longs combats.

-qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « long » ?

Harry avait certes une idée de la réponse, mais il voulait quand même que Gryffondor lui dise.

-Oh, ça dépend entre quelques heures, quelques jours.. Mon plus long combat, celui que j'ai fait contre Serpentard, a duré six jours. À l'aube du sixième jour ( tient, tient....) Les sorts fusaient à la même vitesse qu'au départ, car chacun d'entre nous avait pratiqué plusieurs sorts, afin que l'on puisse se régénérer au fur et à mesure. Par contre, une fois que j'ai vaincu Serpentard est que j'ai levé le sort de régénération permanente, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je tombai dans le coma pour deux semaines. C'est pour cela, Harry, que tu ne dois pas abuser de ce sort, sinon, vu ton jeune âge, et ta faible puissance, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne survivrais pas longtemps.

Harry posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-vous avez vaincu Serpentard ?

-oui, je l'ai vaincu, mais ce fut d'extrême justesse, en effet, nos forces étant presque à égalité, nous prenions chacun notre tour l'avantage, et juste après c'était l'autre qui le prenait. Plusieurs fois Serpentard faillit me tuer, et plusieurs fois je faillit aussi.

C'est pourquoi il est très important que tu développes ta connaissance, la technique, et surtout ta puissance. Tu es pour l'instant bien plus faible que Voldemort, mais je dirais que ceci est du uniquement au fait que lui, possède à l'heure actuelle tous ses pouvoirs, enfin... presque tous.

-pourquoi presque tous?

-chaque héritier d'un des quatre fondateurs, pour clôturer sa formation et accéder au rang héritier à part entière, doit franchir une dernière épreuve. Pour pouvoir la franchir, il faut tout d'abord qu'il se trouve à Poudlard. Car c'est à Poudlard que se trouve la plus grande réserve de magie. Mais Voldemort, lui, n'a pas eu le courage de franchir cette dernière épreuve. Si tu réussis à obtenir tous tes pouvoirs et à passer la dernière épreuve avant qu'il ne passe la sienne, tes chances de le vaincre seront maximales à cet instant. Cependant, tu dois faire vite, car il est en train de réunir ses forces, et ne tardera pas à attaquer avec son armée.

-mais comment pourrais-je l'arrêter s'il possède toute une armée ?

-qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'as pas d'armée ?

Il À ce moment, Godric fit un ample geste de la main, et les quatre énormes lions se mirent à s'approchèrent près de Harry et de Gryffondor, et s'inclinèrent.

Godric, apparemment fier de lui, reprit :

-et si cela ne te suffit pas, tu peux toujours la créer, ton armée.

-mais comment ?

-cela, je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour le découvrir tout seul.

Cette phrase marquait la fin de leur discussion, qui reprit de plus belle :

-nous allons maintenant commencer les choses sérieuses. Je vais maintenant t'apprendre comment augmenter ta puissance. Pour simplifier les choses, on peut comparer la magie d'un sorcier à de l'eau. Imagine-toi une cuve, se remplissant comme par magie à un débit régulier, avec un tuyau qui vide cette cuve. La cuve symbolise ta réserve de magie, l'eau est ta magie comme je te l'ai dit, et à chaque fois que tu lances un sort, le tuyau laisse de l'eau s'écouler, plus ou moins en fonction de la puissance de ton sort. Pour augmenter sa puissance magique, il faut agrandir ce tuyau. Mais en agrandissant ce tuyau, ta réserve de magie se vide plus vite. Il faut donc, pour compenser le débit, augmenter la taille de la cuve.

Je vais t'apprendre comment faire les deux, mais il est très important que tu ne négliges pas la taille de ta réserve, car sinon, en lançant un sort tu seras complètement épuisé. Nous allons donc commencer par augmenter la taille de cette cuve. Pour cela, il faut que tu entre en méditation. Au début, les premières fois, ce sera un exercice éprouvant pour toi. Mais à force, cela deviendra de plus en plus agréable et tu pourrais même y prendre goût. Tu vas donc T t'allonger sur le sol, puis tu vas essayer de sentir la magie qui coule dans tes veines et qui parcourt ton corps. Ensuite, et c'est là que cela devient difficile il faut que tu localises la source de cette magie. Une fois que tu l'auras localisée, tu devras rentrer à l'intérieur. Ensuite, et ça tu devras le trouver tout seul, tu devras agrandir cet espace. Tu devrais visualiser l'espace ainsi créée se remplir peu à peu de magie, si tout se passe bien. Ensuite tu referas le même processus en sens inverse. En ce qui concerne la puissance, il faudra que tu visualises la magie circulant plus vite dans ton corps, et par des chemins plus larges. Tu vas essayer de le faire une fois ici, puis tu referas chez toi. Tu dois savoir que cela n'est pas le seul moyen d'augmenter sa puissance magique, mais nous verrons cela après.

Harry, à la fois excité, apeuré et déterminé, s'allongea par terre et commença à entrer en méditation. Il se concentra, il se mit à ressentir ses jambes, ses bras. Puis, il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur que son propre corps. Il n'était plus connecté sur le monde extérieur, mais sur son propre corps. Il voyait son sang couler dans ses veines, et en regardant de plus près, il vit des sortes de filaments argentés qui parcouraient son corps. Ils avaient la même consistance que ceux qui apparaissent lorsque l'on se sert d'une pensine. Harry comprit : il s'agissait de magie à l'état pur ! Les filaments le parcouraient, telle une toile d'araignée. Ils semblaient tous converger depuis un point commun. Harry se concentra sur cette zone, et il se produisit une sorte de zoom. Ce n'était maintenant plus des filaments, mais de vrais torrents. Cette magie sortait d'une sorte de cavité. Harry se concentra de nouveau sur cette cavité, et il fut comme aspiré à l'intérieur.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

je remercie

Amande 55, Artémis, Abel, Serena, sinwen, lady jédusor, Gandalf pour leurs reviews.

Pour répondre à Serena et a Artémis, comme je ne veux pas déflorer le sujet, je pourrais malheureusement pas vous répondre, à part peut-être en continuant cette fic.

Sinon, c'est déjà la rentrée, et j'essaierai de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne rentrée à tous,

Totey.


	4. Animagus et fin d'entrainement

**_Chapitre 4: Animagus et fin d'entrainement._**

* * *

Harry aurait pu dire qu'il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ça. Il se trouvait désormais dans une pièce blanche, une petite partie de cette pièce était noire. Il devina assez rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans sa propre réserve de magie. Il fit donc ce que Godric lui avait enseigné : il imagina cette pièce s'agrandir, mais rien ne se passa. Il ferma donc les yeux, et cette fois-ci, se concentra plus profondément. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il étouffa un cri de surprise : la pièce avait en effet grandi ! Elle avait grandi, mais la quantité de noir aussi. Il s'approcha donc de l'espace en noir. En l'observant très attentivement, il vit qu'en fait, le noir régressait petit à petit. Il en déduisit que l'espace en noir pouvait se comparer à un espace de cuve qui n'était pas rempli de magie. Il refit cet exercice plusieurs fois, au cours desquelles la pièce s'agrandissait, mais la quantité de noir aussi. À la fin, il était complètement épuisé. Il décida donc de s'arrêter pour le moment. Il refit le cheminement en sens inverse, et se retrouva une nouvelle fois entrant en collision avec lui-même. Il se réveilla à nouveau dans un sursaut.

Cette fois-ci, il se rendormit aussitôt, et ne réapparut pas aux côtés de Godric.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry passait beaucoup de temps « chez » Godric. En effet, comme sa capacité de magie augmentait, il pouvait maintenant rester plusieurs heures en méditation, ce qui équivalait à plusieurs jours dans le monde réel. Le temps qui ne passait qu'en une journée passait en une semaine pour Harry. Si bien qu'à la fin de cette semaine, Harry avait étudié pendant près de deux mois, et comme il progressait très vite, il avait dépassé de loin le niveau de septième année. Il étudia énormément de choses : occlumancie, légilimencie, sortilèges, métamorphose, potions, botanique, métamorphose en animagus, méditation, métamorphomagie, création de baguette magique, arts martiaux (dont le maniement de l'épée de Godric), et pour finir, comme Godric voulait que son héritier aie le sens de l'humour, il lui transmit également quelques idées de blagues, de sortilèges et d'autres choses pouvant tourner en dérision quelque chose, quelqu'un ou lui-même.

Afin de cette semaine, Harry était un sorcier accompli, il avait de la puissance et de la théorie, il ne lui manquait plus que l'expérience.

Un soir, Harry décida d'aller se promener dans le bois proche de la ville. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement avec Godric, il était plus sûr de lui, son assurance était due non seulement au fait qu'il avait maintenant de très grands pouvoirs, mais aussi qu'il parlait au plus grand sorcier de ce siècle comme à un ami.

Harry marchait dans l'herbe, qui commençait à jaunir. En effet, depuis le début de l'été, sévissait encore une canicule. Les soirées étaient, avec l'aube, les seuls moments de fraîcheur de la journée, les seuls moments où Harry sortait, les autres instants étant étouffants. De toute façon, le reste du temps il était en entraînement avec Godric.

N'importe quelle personne ayant vu cette scène aurait aperçu un jeune garçon de 16 ans, certes bien développé, mais cela restait à garçon comme tous les autres. Personne ne se serait douté qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sorcier, et de plus de puissance peu commune. En effet, l'entraînement physique et moral qu'il pratiquait en état de méditation s'avérait, par magie, effectif, et à force de pratiquer l'exercice pour augmenter sa puissance et sa réserve magique, la magie irradiait littéralement ce jeune garçon, maintenant. Son entraînement d'animagus, qui avait à peine commencé, Godric lui ayant à peine parler de ceci pendant une heure, le faisait se développer physiquement. Ce n'était plus le jeune garçon frêle et gringalet, avec un air maladif. Non. Il avait rattrapé son « retard » au niveau de l'évolution physique. Pour devenir animagus, Godric lui avait dit d'entrer en méditation et de penser à la vie animale, ce que Harry avait fait. Il n'avait tout d'abord rien vu, mais, bien vite, il vit une étoile filante, sauf que la queue de cette étoile était de couleur rouge et or. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que l'étoile filante tournait autour de lui. Il se concentra donc sur cette étoile et, comme Godric lui avait appris, la visualisa venant à lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures de concentration, l'étoile filante s'était arrêtée, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, car l'étoile se grossissait, et Harry ne voyait plus son sillage. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il en déduisit que l'étoile filante venait en fait droit sur lui. Terrifié, il la visualisa immédiatement s'éloigner. Mais il n'était pas concentré, et il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour que l'étoile vienne vers lui. De plus, il émanait de cette étoile une puissance magique extrêmement importante. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était en méditation, à l'intérieur de lui-même, donc cette étoile était soit une partie de lui-même, soit un intrus. Mais si c'était un intrus, il n'aurait sûrement pas ce sillage rouge et or. Et si c'en était un, il ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Terrifié par l'étoile filante mais rassuré par son raisonnement, Harry laissa venir l'étoile à lui.

Il se produisit alors une chose que Harry n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. L'étoile, une fois arrivée à une distance d'environ 1 m de lui, s'arrêta soudain, et la lumière émanant de cette étoile s'intensifia. Au fur et à mesure, Harry discernait de mieux en mieux les contours. Ce qu'il vit alors resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. À présent, la lumière s'était quasiment éteinte, et devant le jeune sorcier se tenait une des plus puissantes créatures mythiques : un griffon doré !

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ami Ron parlait avec extase de cet animal. Il avait la forme générale d'un lion, mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de tout sauf d'un lion. Son pelage, au lieu d'être à dominante blonde, était fait de poils qui ressemblaient surtout à des fils d'or. Sa crinière était rouge sang, et vue la façon dont elle ondulait au vent, on aurait pu croire ce sang liquide telle une rivière. Ses membres antérieurs et postérieurs étaient longs et surtout très musclés, Harry pensait avec effroi qu'un seul coup de patte de la part de ce griffon aurait pu lui arracher la tête. Sa tête était pour Harry le plus spectaculaire : en effet, bien qu'elle ressemble à celle d'un lion, elle n'avait en fait rien de comparable. Cet animal, dégageait certes une aura de force, de sagesse et d'intelligence, mais le plus stupéfiant dans son expression était la puissance à l'état pur qui émanait de cet animal mythique. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ordinaires, ils étaient rouge sang, et Harry était quasiment sur d'avoir vues quelques paillettes de couleur or traverser ses yeux.

Harry était à la fois terrifié, fasciné et respectueux envers cette légende vivante. Il n'osait prendre la parole, il risquerait de briser la dimension mystique qui s'était instaurée dans cette scène : un jeune héritier de 16 ans face à une des plus puissantes créatures que la Terre aie jamais porté.

Le griffon, voyant sans doute les pensées du jeune homme dans ses yeux, pris la parole :

-bonjour, Harry Potter. Je suis le griffon doré qui caractérise tous les héritiers de Godric. En ce sens, j'ai la mémoire de tous les héritiers, y compris celle de l'un des quatre fondateurs. Mais je suis surtout ta forme animagus, celle qui te permettra d'accroître ta puissance, tes capacités, et ta réflexion. Tu verras au cours du temps que j'ai énormément de capacités magiques, et qu'elles se développeront en même temps que ta réserve de magie.

Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, toujours était-il qu'il se réveilla.

Il était toujours dans la clairière, et à présent essayait ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Le jeune homme se redressa, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus pareils. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient des océans de sang dans lesquels se mélangeait de l'or liquide. Le vent se mit à souffler. Soudain, le jeune sorcier leva les paume vers le ciel. Peu de temps après, un rocher de diamants apparu. Harry se concentra, puis, après une dizaine de minutes, claqua des doigts. Personne n'en aurait cru ses yeux si quelqu'un avait vu ça. Le rocher de diamants explosa littéralement, soufflé par une explosion qui provenait de l'intérieur du rocher même.

À la fin de son dernier « cours », qui portait par ailleurs sur la création de nouveaux passages secrets et de pièces secrètes au sein de Poudlard, Gryffondor pris un air sérieux :

-- ceci marque la fin de ton entraînement, Harry. Tu pourras venir me voir autant de fois que tu le désires. Tu devras désormais te débrouiller d'une façon plus autonome. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies : n'hésite pas à utiliser les contre sort que je t'ai appris, surtout ceux contre les sorts impardonnables, n'utilise jamais de sorts impardonnables, tu pourrais y prendre plaisir. Fait toujours confiance à tes amis, ne doute jamais de toi-même et accepte ta popularité. Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance, héritier.

Harry se réveilla de la façon habituelle, et il y était maintenant habitué. Il vit son corps s'approcher de lui, ou plutôt lui s'approcher de son corps. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir plusieurs têtes rousses autour de son corps, qui visiblement essayaient de le réveiller. Il rentra dans son corps, comme d'habitude à une vitesse prodigieuse. À peine était-il rentré dans son corps s'il se retourna dans son lit et sauta sur Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami depuis maintenant cinq années. Ce dernier, surpris par la rapidité des gestes de son ami, mais surtout par sa nouvelle carrure et sa force tomba en arrière. Harry étreignit son ami, puis le relâcha et se releva.

-eh bien, au moins tu ne dépéris pas ici au point de ne plus avoir de réflexes ! Lança son vieil ami.

-on dirait même qu'il s'est musclé pendant les vacances. Remarqua Fred, ou Georges, Harry ne pouvait pas différencier les deux.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et étreignit tous les Weasley sans exception. Il remarqua cependant que Mme Weasley et surtout Ginny n'étaient pas là.

-où sont Molly et Ginny ?

-on voit bien que tu t'intéresses à notre sœur ! Lança un des deux jumeaux

-mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore imaginer ?

-on n'a rien imaginé lança Ron, c'est seulement ta chouette qui a remis à Percy une lettre qui était destinée à notre sœur. Tu vois, on ne s'imagine rien, on le sait !

Harry était rouge de confusion, presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, si c'était possible. Il se promit à cet instant de donner une petite leçon à Hedwige.

-alors, nous devons-nous dépêcher, remarqua Arthur Weasley, qui n'avait encore rien dit, amusé par cette scène de naïveté adolescente.

-ooo....Oui M. Weasley bredouilla Harry, mal à l'aise devant la personne qu'il pouvait considérer un peu comme son beau-père.

Harry commença donc à ranger ses affaires, observé par l'ensemble de la famille Weasley. En passant devant le miroir, il se regarda quelques secondes. En effet, il avait changé pendant les vacances. Il était maintenant plus large d'épaules, et son cou était maintenant plus gros.

-arrête de te regarder dans la glace, Casanova.

-je commence à croire qu'il veut lui en mettre plein la vue, à notre sœur.

-bon, ça suffit, allons-y maintenant dit Arthur Weasley.

Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, rentra dans sa cheminée et, projeta la poudre à l'intérieur.

-« le terrier ! » Cria Harry, plein d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Je suis terriblement navré pour le retard, mais je rentre en terminale et le rythme s'accélère, j'ai eu du mal à le prendre au début, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je pense que les parutions devraient reprendre leur rythme normal, si toutefois je n'ai pas trop de travail.

Ah oui, autre chose : je recherche un correcteur. Il devrait lire mes brouillons, sous forme de documents word, corriger les fautes ( s'il y en a, bien sûr), il peut aussi me donner son avis avant la parution du chapitre. Il lirait aussi les chapitres avec une journée d'avance. On pourrait discuter de l'histoire sur msn et par mail. Si vous êtes intéressés, mettez le dans la review que vous ferez forcément, évidemment ! Vous savez, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir.

En espérant que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire,

Geoffrey.

Ah oui, encore une chose: pour les phases d'entrainement, il y aura des flashback, ne vous inquietez pas, mais je ne m'apesentirais pas trop la dessus, ce n'est pas le plus important.

si vous n'etes pas d'accord, dites le dans vos reviews, si vous voulez un renseignemt ou qqch, dites le dans vois reviews


	5. retrouvailles et naissance de la confrér...

**_Retrouvailles et naissance de la confrérie  
_**

Il y il eut l'habituel tourbillon de couleurs, puis Harry surgit dans le salon des Weasley. Il avait encore la tête qui lui tournait de ce voyage. Il perdit l'équilibre et, en tombant, tenta de se rattraper à la jeune femme qui était dans le salon. Mais sa chute était déjà très avancée, et il l'entraîna dans sa chute.

La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était assez comique. Harry était étendu sur le sol, avec ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui était à califourchon sur le jeune homme, ses mains posées sur le sol, et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce bref laps de temps, Harry reconnut Ginny Weasley. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus rouge vif, ils étaient légèrement plus foncés, et Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient maintenant d'une couleur entre le vert et le bleu. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, il était plus affiné.

-Euh... je suis désolé Ginny.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry pus dire, tellement il était subjugué par la jeune fille. En respirant pour la première fois depuis sa chute, il sentit le parfum de Ginny, et rien que de sentir ce parfum, Harry était déjà presque ivre. Craignant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, il entreprit de se relever. Mais apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper comme ça, elle non plus ne devait pas avoir les idées très claires. Son regard croisa celui du brun, ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques secondes, à se regarder dans les yeux...

Bien sûr, avec la chance habituelle de Harry, tout le monde débarqua en même temps : le restant des Weasley par la cheminée, ainsi que Hermione. Pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'arriver, on aurait pu croire qu'à peine sorti de la cheminée, Harry fut assailli par Ginny et le maintenait à terre, tels deux fauves lors d'un combat, à part que ce genre de position n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un combat.

Ginny sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence des autres autour d'eux, et entreprit de se relever, plutôt maladroitement et les joues plus rouges que ses cheveux, si c'était possible. Elle se releva tellement maladroitement qu'elle faillit de nouveau retomber sur Harry, qui lui, avait fini de se relever avec une habileté surprenante, et était déjà en train de s'épousseter. Quand il eut finit, il crut que son cœur allait à nouveau manquer un battement : il venait de poser son regard sur Ginny. Et il en fut de nouveau surpris, presque autant que de par son visage. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle portait une robe blanche très simple, mais qui montrait ses formes agréables à la vue, qui faisaient plus penser à celles d'une jeune femme que celles d'une enfant : ses hanches, finement dessinées, faisaient rougir Harry, ses jambes étaient fines et donnaient l'impression d'être longues, et sa robe qui lui arrivait juste en dessous du genou la rendait, avec son magnifique visage, extrêmement attrayante.

Harry se gifla mentalement, et alla saluer Molly Weasley, qui le prit dans une étreinte digne de celle d'un ours, puis alla saluer Hermione, qui, à son grand étonnement, lui fit la bise.

-bon, Harry, tu viens ? Dit son meilleur ami.

-Ron ! Laisse le se reposer de son voyage, je suis sûre qu'il est épuisé, le pauvre petit. Dit Mme Weasley.

À cette remarque, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny eurent un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Harry, qui rétorqua :

-je vous remercie beaucoup Mme Weasley de votre hospitalité, mais je suis en pleine forme, et je meurs d'envie d'aller m'amuser.

-oh ! Mais bien sûr, vas-y mon petit. Je ne voudrais pas être ennuyeuse.

-mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

Sur ce, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés, Hermione ferma la porte et attaqua :

-bon, Harry, il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez toi : tu n'es plus aussi triste qu'à chaque fois que tu reviens de chez les Dursleys. De plus, tu sembles avoir oublié la mort de Sirius.

-pourquoi Hermione, tu préférerais que je me morfonde pendant le restant de mes jours, à pleurer et à m'affaiblir, pendant que les autres pourritures gagnent en forces. Répondit très calmement Harry, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses trois amis. Et il enchaîna :

-oui, j'ai beaucoup de peine pour la mort de Sirius, je pleurais des jours entiers depuis le début des vacances. Mais je pris des résolutions afin de ne plus ressentir cette peine due à la mort d'un être cher, en empêchant tout simplement leur mort. Et pour l'empêcher, il faut empêcher la survie de Voldemort.

À sa grande surprise, aucun de ses trois amis ne frissonna à l'annonce de ce nom. Harry se sentit rempli de fierté.

-pourquoi sa survie ? demanda Ron.

-oui c'est vrai, renchaîna Hermione, maintenant, il doit vivre pleinement, il n'a plus cette demi-vie qu'il avait avant.

-mais laissez le parler, vous deux ! S'exclama Ginny.

Harry sentit de nouveau une boule se former au niveau de son estomac, mais décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son penchant pour Ginny, il prit de nouveau la parole :

-est ce que Dumbledore vous à parlé depuis que je suis parti ?

-non, pas du tout. Dit Ginny.

-eh bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, moi non plus, je vis pas. Je ne fais que survivre, car aucun de l'autre ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit... enfin, c'est une expression. En fait, la prophétie que les mangemorts voulaient dans le département des mystères n'était qu'une copie de l'originale. L'originale, c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait. Et pendant toutes ces années, il le savait, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Le moment le plus opportun qu'il a choisi pour me le dire, c'était juste après la mort de Sirius. C'est un homme bon, mais la seule chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec Voldemort, c'est bien que Dumbledore est trop bon et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il gagnera une guerre. Non, pour la gagner, il faut agir.

-et si tu nous la racontais, cette prophétie ?

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, ce n'est pas une histoire !

-Je disais donc, reprit Harry, sans se soucier de la nouvelle querelle qui venait d'exploser entre les deux amis, qui, aux yeux d'Harry, devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus proche, que aucun de l'autre ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit ...

il raconta la prophétie en entier, et quand il eut finit, on aurait pu dire que ses amis sortaient d'un enterrement, sauf Ron, qui avait pris un air sérieux :

-allons les filles, ce n'est pas comme si Harry était déjà mort, bien au contraire. Dans cette prophétie, je vois trois choses : deux bonnes et une mauvaise : la mauvaise, c'était Harry devra soit devenir un meurtrier, encore que dans ce cas-là on puisse surtout l'appeler sauveur de L'Humanité, soit devenir un fantôme. Maintenant, passons aux choses agréables : la première, c'est que même si Harry saute de La Tour d'astronomie, il ne mourra pas, puisque seul Voldemort peut le tuer, ce qui explique entre autres pourquoi tu es toujours en vie après chaque match de Quidditch ! Dit Ron avec son humour sarcastique, s'attirant par là les regards noirs des deux jeunes filles. Il enchaîna, sans se laisser démonter :

-la dernière nouvelle, selon moi, c'est que Harry s'est retrouvé cinq fois confronté à Voldemort, et il a survécu ces cinq fois, même si quelquefois il y a laissé des plumes, voire même des membres de sa famille, mais Harry, tu lui as quand même échappé cinq fois ! Et je pense que cette force que le seigneur de ténèbres ignore t'a aidé ces cinq fois, et qu'elle t'aidera encore. D'ailleurs, je me demande, vu ton état physique et ta nouvelle assurance, si par hasard, tu n'aurais pas trouvé cette force ...

Harry était surpris de la confiance que mettait en lui Ron, son meilleur ami. Par ailleurs, vu les têtes d'Hermione et de Ginny, il n'était pas le seul. Il était très fier de pouvoir compter sur son ami comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Ron, aux yeux de Harry, était aussi devenu très perspicace. En effet, il avait réussi à deviner le lien entre la prophétie et sa descendance avec Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ginny, qui semblaient avoir un peu honte d'être défaitistes, mais surtout être dépassées par Ron, qui ne semblait pas pourtant être très fin et réfléchir beaucoup, prirent la parole, enfin, surtout Ginny, qui fut approuvée vivement par Hermione :

-Harry, cela fait maintenant bientôt six ans que nous sommes amis avec toi, tu nous as beaucoup aidé, et nous avons essayé, tant bien que mal de t'aider aussi. Saches que nous serons derrière toi quoi que tu fasses.

-je vous remercie énormément, et je vous promets à mon tour que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Après ces paroles qui lui semblaient un peu trop émotionnelles, Ron pris la parole, et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce qui constituait presque miracle, eu une bonne idée :

-si on faisait un Quidditch ?

Les quatre amis partirent donc jouer dehors, avec le restant de la famille Weasley. Harry était heureux, ses soucis s'envolaient, il savourait ce moment de détente avec sa seule vraie famille depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il venait, il y a quelques minutes, de sceller le pacte qui formerait la confrérie du griffon doré.

* * *

Geobabault

Je suis désolé, ce chapitre est plus court, mais j'ai de plus en plus de travail, et de plus en plus de mal à faire apparaître les chapitre à temps

Je remercie tous mes reviewers, et plus particulièrement ma corecrice, serena 24, etant donné que fingolfin ne donne pas de signes de vie pr l'instant, mais c'est pas grave.

Bonne lecture!

(ah non, ca fallait le mettre au début du chapitre...)


	6. Heureuses vacances

Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chap., du moins du point de vue de l'histoire principale.

Une fic vient de commencer il n'y a pas longtemps, il s'agit de celle d'arnaldus, et je la trouve vraiment bien. Allez voir !!

(id : 2125047)

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là d'excellente humeur, comme c'était le cas depuis maintenant dix jours qu'il était chez les Weasley. Pendant ces dix jours, il s'était amusé comme un fou. Entre les matchs de Quidditch, le dégnomage du jardin, ainsi que les petits duels, sans oublier de longues soirées à discuter, où Harry s'était aperçu que Ginny avait remarquablement mûri. Elle était plus réfléchie, ses arguments étaient toujours bons, elle lui lançait quelquefois des oeillades qui lui faisaient papillonner le ventre. Malgré tout cela, Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé à ses amis de son héritage magique, car il n'avait tout d'abord pas trouvé d'intérêt, puis ensuite l'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête le retenait.

Ce matin, dans le terrier, tout le monde était réveillé, mais seul Harry n'était pas encore levé. Lorsque Ginny alla déjeuner ce matin, il y avait à table Ron, Hermione, et son père. Sa mère était à la cuisine, en train de préparer des oeufs au bacon. Aujourd'hui, elle était dans une forme époustouflante. En effet, hier soir, pendant leur traditionnelle discussion, Harry avait fait quelques allusions à elle, du genre : « c'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les rousses », « c'est vrai que dans ta maison Ron, la beauté est omniprésente. », « Tiens Ginny, tu veux faire une partie d'échecs avec moi, on ne connaît jamais assez bien la partie adverse ... ». Rien de très sérieux certes, mais assez pour la rendre joyeuse une journée entière. De plus, elle avait remarqué que Harry portait son pendentif.

Elle alla s'asseoir à table en sautillant, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant la bise à tout le monde. Sa bonne humeur était visible, ce que d'ailleurs sa mère ne se priva pas de remarquer :

-- eh bien Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-- oh, je ne sais pas, je suis simplement de bonne humeur et j'ai de l'énergie à revendre.

--on dirait que tu as mangé du lion... dit sa mère, ne se rendant pas compte de l'allusion à Harry.

Touché.

Ginny devint rouge presque instantanément. À table, Ron et Hermione, qui avait remarqué le petit manège de Harry et de Ginny, avaient grand-peine a présenter un visage calme. M. Weasley, quant à lui, avait un sourire en coin, mais à part cela, aucune émotion ne semblait le traverser.

Ginny, une fois son embarras passé, eut une sensation de légère colère. En effet, Ron et Hermione se moquaient légèrement d'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas mieux, bien au contraire. Il y a quatre jours, les jumeaux sont arrivés à la maison avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui ne laissait naturellement rien présager de bon. Ils ont salué tout le monde, et terminé par Harry, en lui chuchotant des choses à voix basse. Bien sûr, Ginny ne savait pas qu'ils avaient en fait proposé à Harry divers accessoires plutôt douteux. Harry, après avoir entendu les jumeaux, n'osait plus regarder Ginny dans les yeux. En voyant le résultat, fiers d'eux-mêmes, les jumeaux allèrent voir Hermione, et lui proposaient des bonbons :

-- voyons Hermione, c'est pour signer notre réconciliation, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, je pense que la paix entre la préfete et les anciens plus grands farceurs de l'école peut être signée. Dit Georges, ou bien Fred.

-- et puis, entre nous, tu ne trouves pas que pour séduire Ron, il faudrait te décoincer un peu ? Renchérit Fred, ou bien Georges.

Hermione, déjà rouge de confusion, essayait de sauver les apparences :

-- je ne cherche pas à séduire Ron, mais ces bonbons ont l'air appétissants, donnes-moi en un.

Les jumeaux, ravis que Hermione morde à l'hameçon, n'insistèrent pas sur leur frère. Hermione prit le bonbon, et le mangea. Au grand étonnement de tous, sauf des jumeaux, il ne se passa rien. La plus surprise était naturellement Hermione, qui s'était préparé à quelque chose d'horrible.

Le dîner commença sans encombre, tout le monde ayant oublié le bonbon que Hermione avait avalé, sauf les jumeaux, qui avaient encore leur sourire en coin. Vers le milieu du repas, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de viande, et regarda Hermione avec un air ahuri. Ginny, elle, secouait la tête de désespoir. Elle seule à table avait remarqué que Hermione faisait du pied à Ron, et son idiot de frère avait tellement été surpris qu'il avait ameuté toute la table. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait l'air de comprendre, mais les jumeaux avaient leur habituel sourire en coin, encore et toujours. Quand soudain, elle comprit. Elle regardait les jumeaux avec étonnement, et colère.

En effet, elle s'était dit au début que, bien que Hermione soit un peu coincée, elle avait peut-être marre d'attendre que son frère agisse, alors elle avait sûrement décidé de prendre les choses en main. Mais ce qui l'avait étonnée, c'était que sa nouvelle tactique était un peu trop violente pour elle, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle réalisa alors que le comportement d'Hermione était un peu bizarre. Oui, bien sur, le bonbon que les jumeaux avaient donné à Hermione devait être la cause de son nouveau comportement. Lorsque les jumeaux remarquèrent leur sœur qui les regardait d'un air étonné, ils lui sourirent de plus belle, et Ginny put lire sur leurs lèvres : « le meilleur va venir ! ».

Le sourire sur les lèvres des jumeaux ne voulait rien dire de bon. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ce sourire, Poudlard était plein de feux d'artifices et un marécage était apparu dans un couloir ! Elle décida de reporter son regard sur Hermione, attendant la suite, étant malgré elle un peu amusée par la situation, mais inquiète car quelquefois les jumeaux allaient un peu loin.

Hermione avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, semblait rêveuse, et regardait Ron comme un chat regarde sa proie. Son frère, quant à lui, semblait complètement paniqué, et apparemment s'attendait à ce que Hermione bondisse par-dessus la table et lui saute dessus à tout moment. Harry semblait lui aussi voir leur petit manège et semblait très amusé par la situation. Il ne devait pas savoir pour le bonbon des jumeaux, sinon il aurait plutôt une expression inquiète sur le visage. Lui aussi semblait s'attendre à ce que Hermione bondisse sur Ron.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione se leva, et toisa Ron, qui maintenant commençait à trembler de tous ses membres. Mais elle s'éloigna de la table. Ron semblait soulagé. Mais le repos fut de courte durée. Hermione se mit à courir vers Ron, sauta par-dessus la table, Emportant Ron dans son élan. Elle le plaqua à terre :

--RON WEASLEY, QUAND VAS TU ENFIN TE DECIDER ? J'EN AI MARRE D'ATTENDRE !

Elle était à califourchon sur lui, se pencha et lui donna un baiser pas très chaste.

Elle se releva ensuite, elle était rouge :

--oh Ron, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne me contrôlais plus.

Ron, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis cela, il était immobile, ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la refermais immédiatement, pensant sûrement que ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas approprié.

Harry était mort de rire, il se tenait les côtes et fut rattrapé de justesse par Fred, qui en profita pour lui jeter à l'oreille :

--On a du se tromper dans les doses, peut être un peu trop de gingembre...

Harry regarda Georges et Fred, ou alors Fred et Georges, puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce que t'on dit mes fils pour te faire rire autant Harry ?

Son rire s'effaça presque aussitôt. Molly Weasley, redoutable matriarche, se tenait devant lui, sa poêle à la main, tapant du pied.

Fred (ou Georges) Prit la parole pour sauver Harry :

En fait maman..., tu vois..., on en avait marre qu'ils se chicanent...en fait...sont faits l'un pour l'autre...bonbon...gingembre...Hermione...secouer Ron...ça a bien marché...un peu trop même, enfin...Bientôt en vente....

Voyant qu'il s'enfonçait, Georges (ou Fred), dit à son frère :

-on ferait bien d'y aller, frérot.

-hum, ça me paraît une bonne idée, cher associé.

-que dirais tu de... MAINTENANT !

Ils transplanèrent immédiatement, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la famille. Hermione monta dans la chambre de Ginny, et on ne la revit plus pendant 2 jours.

Ginny alla s'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione et leur chuchota :

-Ron attention, Hermione va te sauter dessus....

Leur sourire s'effaça aussitôt, et la bonne humeur de Ginny revint.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry arriva à table et salua tout le monde, en faisant un sourire magnifique à Ginny, ce qui la rendit encore plus joyeuse.

Molly arriva à table et servit du bacon à Harry.

-Tiens Harry mon chéri, aujourd'hui vous aurez besoin de ça, nous allons au chemin de Traverse, et je ne veux pas qu'un de vous se sente mal car il aurait mal mangé. Quand vous aurez fini, vous irez vous préparer, et l'on partira aussitôt.

Tous se dépêchèrent de finir de manger, et ce fut ensuite la ruée vers les chambres.

Harry suivait Ron dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, Ron referma la porte derrière lui.

- Harry, faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? Harry était un peu inquiet du ton que Ron utilisait, car cela présageait de mauvaises circonstances.

-Mais de ton escouade rapprochée, bien sur !

-Non Ron, sérieusement

-Papa m'a dit de te dire que Dumbledore avait informé l'ordre du phénix et Fudge à propos de la prophétie. Il m'a aussi dit de te donner ça.

Il donna à Harry une montre qui semblait être une réplique de l'Horloge des Weasley, sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule aiguille, où était écrit Harry Potter. Au dos de la montre se trouvaient 11 autres aiguilles.

C'est à la fois un portoloin et une montre de mage. Si tu déplaces ton aiguille, alors la montre fera office de portoloin et t'emmèneras là où tu auras mis ton aiguille. Harry regarda sa montre : en effet, il y avait diverses positions : Poudlard, le terrier, Ste mangouste, ministère de la magie, chemin de Traverse. Les positions de la montre se règlent suivant les endroits. Ainsi, si tu vas souvent à Azkaban, ce que je ne te souhaite pas, une position de la montre sera créée.

--merci Ron, c'est sympa.

--Oh mais ce n'est pas moi, ni les Weasley, c'est l'ordre du phénix qui te l'offre.

--Ah...

Il mit la montre à son poignet et désigna 3 nouvelles aiguilles : Ginny, Ron, Hermione.

--Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, Papa m'a aussi dit de te prévenir que des hommes étranges vont peut être nous suivre, ce sont soit des aurors, soit des membres de l'ordre. Il n'y a que Fudge qui a été mis au courant, mais les aurors te protègent, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi.

--Ca doit les énerver...

--Pas tant que ça, vu que tu leur as épargné beaucoup de travail pendant 15 ans.

--Et comment Dumbledore sait il que les aurors ne sont pas au courant ?

--Il a placé le sortilège de fidélitas sur ceux qui connaissent la prophétie. Evidemment, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui la connaît maintenant, le sortilège est plus faible, mais papa pense que cela suffira à te protéger pendant un bout de temps

--Cela veut dire que je ne peux pas le dire à qui je veux ?

--A moins que tu sois le gardien du secret, ça risque d'être dur, je pense.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Harry était très énervé. Ainsi Dumbledore l'empêchait de révéler des choses qui le concernaient lui, Harry Potter ! Il allait falloir qu'il mette les choses au point avec le directeur la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Je suis extrêmement confus pour le retard, mais la suite viendra... un jour !

Peut être que si j'ai assez de reviews, cela va m'encourager à faire plus vite...

Même si je suis déjà très content d'en avoir autant, merci beaucoup

Bon,

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne continuation, et je vais essayer de faire aussi vite que possible pour la suite.

Geobabault


	7. CECI N EST PAS UN NEW CHAP! DSL

Salut à tous !

Je suis absolument navré du retard absolument titanesque que j'ai pris, et je sais que ca vous embête. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez vous. J'essaie d'obtenir mon bac à la fin de l'année, c'est pas trop mal parti, mais je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers.

Ma réussite primera toujours sur l'écriture de cette fic. Et oui, on ne peut pas faire tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie !

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews, et je vous annonce que cette fic sera suspendue pendant un petit moment.

Encore désolé,  
Geoffrey.


End file.
